Shikoba
by Shizuka Lyra
Summary: Shikoba, a semi human girl living in a dungeon in the land of Ooo must escape with an out law or face death. Shes an original charactor and she'll meet up with F&J later
1. Chapter 1

Shikoba

I sat on a rock inside my cell in the Catacombs. Waiting for my fate. I live in the Clan of the Spirits. We aren't human, just something that kind of resembles it. Inscriptions on the walls tell about a time long ago, when the Clan of Spirits was respected. When we were humans. Before the war.

In the Clan of Spirits we have many rituals. I was just about to enter the Rebirthing Ceremony. The ceremony that marked my coming into adult hood. We become adults we are fourteen. The Rebirthing involves a departed soul entering our minds. If we can suppress that soul, we are adults. If not the soul takes over our bodies and we become a faint presence in our body.

Three years before this ceremony, we are told the name of the spirits. Then we must find out all we can. Weaknesses, habits, their births and deaths. For those three years, we are locked in cells with nothing but a Watcher. The Watcher is a mindless creature with only the sense to keep prisoners in. Watchers are creatures that are soulless.

"Watcher." Said the voice of my father from outside the cell. "Open this door. It is time."

"Nipples." Watcher said. Giving further proof that it could not think. Murmur and babble, but most of the time it just said a string of nonsense.

The door creaked open. I saw my dad. Here is where I mean we are not human. All the Clan members had feathers in place of hair and very tiny smooth scales for skin.

My dads once sky blue hair was turning orange. A common sign to old age. His eyes were heterochromic, meaning they were both different colors. One was completely white, with exception of his cat like red pupil. The other was yellow with a rectangular goat pupil. He glared at me.

"Dad." I say smoothly.

"Shikoba. Come." He said. I follow him down two chilly corridors, full of bones. We walked down thousand of paths. Twisting and turning. Watcher was following, but I decided I would not speak. We reached a clearing the size of a football field. On the ground was a pile of old bones and a small pentagram around it in multicolor. " Step into the center."

I did as I was told. A beam of moon shone down on me and I felt something warm enter my body. The bones on the ground disappeared. "Hello?" I asked internally.

"Yes?" A silky male voice answers.

"Is this some one named Lyle Sunders? From before the war?" I say or think.

"No it is the pizza delivery man."

"What's a pizza delivery man?"

"Never you mind. If you want to live, blink twice at Watcher."

"Huh?"

"If you don't, your father is going to kill you."

I did. Suddenly Watcher transformed into a man with long white hair and red eyes. He grabbed my father and snapped his neck. He flung me onto his back and took off. He went down corridor after corridor. I was cold and dirty. We saw a light ahead, and I saw the outside for the first time.

"Watcher? What the heck happened in there?" I yelled.

" If you don't shut the hell up, I'll kill you too, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

" We don't have time to explain." Watcher said. "Plus, my name is not Watcher. The day before your ceremony, we killed it."

"What? That soulless thing was the closest thing to a family I had!" I yell.

"My name is Cyrus Callisto. Fine, I'll give you some information. That Clan your in is a cult. You weren't even born into it, either. What you don't know is that Clan is a branch off you real Clan, the Mushroom Clan. That wasn't your father, and that's all you need to know."

"Did the Mushroom Clan cause the Mushroom War?" I ask.

"No the Clan of Spirits did. They thought it would kill you." Cyrus says.

" But that was before my birth."

"You've been stuck in a time loop for the past fifty years. The Mushrooms that have been in your food have kept you young and warped your view of time. That's what the Clan of Spirits wanted."

He began walking forward. "Are you coming or not?" I ran after him, Lyle complaining in my head. "The Mushrooms had several effects on people. When the scientists from America genetically engineered the Mushrooms, they didn't realize this. The spores spread after they trashed the experiment. They grew at a rapid rate. The Mushrooms released pheromones that caused anger and confusion."

"So the war was caused by anger induced by Mushrooms?" I asked.

"That would be correct." Lyle said inside my head.

"The nuclear bombs soon started flying in America. All that is left of it is a huge crater. The spores spread to Australia, too. With the same result. Ooo is the remains of Chile." (This is just my theory on where Ooo is. I base it on the southern end of Chile is arctic land and penguins live there. Also since Chile is a third world country and developing, it would explain the crappy outdated technology.)

We walked for hours and hours. We were in a grass land when I saw a willow tree with a house built onto it. He opened the door and we walked in.

"End of the road. Stay here. The people here will help you." Then he disappeared.


End file.
